camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Snake Eyes
Plot Lazlo, Raj, and Clam find a snake called Snakey and bring him back to jelly cabin. They lose Snakey and become scared, because they heard weird noises. They thought it was snakey but to there surprise it was only Patsy Smiles. She told the jelly beans that she knew kung fu ..... etc And decided to help find it. Raj said he would stay inside the cabin, but later he agreed to go on the journey.In the mean time, the bean scouts were doing there activities when suddenly they saw Snakey and got scared and the scene cut to Lazlo and Patsy in the closet. Lazlo says why are we in here. and Patsy says "um want some ice cream'' and Lazlo gets angry.after a while Patsy saw a eye glass in a leaf and says this must be Snakey's glass and the snake is very furious because it lost it. Lazlo says you don't get the whole picture don't you angrily. Snakey ate the bean scouts because he was hungry!! Raj says I'm gonna be eaten by a snake!!! says Raj scared and goes up the tree. Lazlo noticed that Raj and clam were not there!!! so Lazlo thought Raj and Clam were eaten by the snake and says that (tears in his and Patsy's eye) that he and her are gonna be eaten by the snake and blinks. Patsy ran away, saying he is gaining on you!!!!!! Lazlo does not know what Patsy was talking about when he realized that Snakey was behind him and ran with Patsy. he told her that what about the cool kung fu then patsy said she lied about it. then Lazlo says (when closing the door) why Patsy. Patsy says "love makes us do craazy thing" Lazlo says "Patsyyyy" (in a sad voice) but we shaked hands Patsy looks at Lazlo sadly and says I always loved you kid and swings through the vine and to Lazlo's surprise she came back swinging and pushed Lazlo out of the door. Lazlo says happily Patsy u came back Patsy says that Pasty Smiles never leaves a hand shake. and fought the snake and after that Patsy said that Snakey in a poor creature that could not do any harm. and Snakey open it mouth (Snakey's trick) and Raj's voice was heard and Lazlo cried about it and Patsy was looking at Lazlo a little sad and surprised. Lazlo then figures out that all the Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts where up the tree with their scoutmaster and mistress and the episode ends when Lazlo finds a bear and asks him to stay. Production Music * Six Powerful Cues (A) - Wilfred Burns Opening * Tympup (A) - Sammy Burdson and John Fiddy * River Police - Roger Roger * Drama - Van Phillips * Terror By Night - Hubert Clifford * Romantic Ending #31 - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Dramatic Cue (E) - Ronald Hanmer * Persuasion - Johnny Hawksworth * Drama Link (B) - Hubert Clifford * The Adventure Begins - Johnathan Neal * The Chase Continues - Dick Walter * Games Played In The Dark - Richard Harvey * Killer Birds - Gregor Narholz * Flight In Panic 1 - Gregor Narholz * Whisper From The Past - Gregor Narholz * Facing The Challenge - Gregor Narholz * Cold Sweat - John Scott * Goodbye Rodney - Peter Winslow Quotes *'Patsy': But I knew kung-fu! *(jumps around making karate noises)'' And ninjitsu! (jumps around making more karate noises) And bok choy! (stands triumphantly) *'Lazlo, Raj, & Clam': Ooo! Bok choy! *'Raj': She's quite the charmer. *'Raj': She has got ferocious nostrils. *'Patsy': I happened to be an expert on snakes. I am a mongoose! *'Raj:' Wow, that's one angry caribou! *'Lazlo': But you said you beat up a snake with it's own brass knuckles! *'Patsy': What part of "I lied" don't you understand? *'Lazlo': (right after Edward, Dave and Ping-Pong scream) What was that? *'Raj': I don't even know, but it reminded me of a movie about a melon that ate farmers. *''(Talking about Skip)'' *'Patsy': That's funny. Where did he go? *'Raj': Great holly! They're dropping like flies!! *'Edward': If you two are finished yapping, I'd like to have my sandwich now. *'Ping-Pong': Sure thing. Edward ordered the salami sandwich; hold the mayo. Dave ordered the ham and pea soup; hold the ham and peas. And I ordered the snake. I ordered the snake? *'Edward, Dave, and Ping-Pong': THE SNAKE!! AAAAAH!!! *Lemmings are hiding behind a tree *'Liniment': Oh, is he coming yet? *'Leonard': I don't think he can count to ten. *'Louie': Uh, you guys? I think I have to go to the bathroom. *'Liniment': Wait, you can't go now! *'Louie': Why not? *'Liniment': Cause there's a SNAKE!!!! *four Lemmings scream and they run around the tree Trivia *The roar heard at the beginning of the episode was from the film Godzilla, where the title character Godzilla lets out a roar.The Many of Godzilla's Roar *Patsy finds Samson's glasses in a bush, yet when all the campers are seen in the tree, he's already wearing them. It might be possible that he had an extra pair. *When Patsy says "No, better!" in'' Snake Eyes'', her mouth doesn't move. It just stays open while she talks. *The episode is similar to Camp Lazlo's sister show Spongebob Squarepants when it showed the episode Wormy but the close up of Wormy for the snake it was replaced by a ?. *This is one of the episodes where we see a camper without their scout uniform; Patsy wears a safari uniform other than her Squirrel Scout uniform. *It is true that mongoose (Patsy) are known to be great snake hunters as snakes are a part of their diet. * One of Patsy's tall tales is that she once took on a boa constrictor in the Arctic. No snake of any species would ever be able to live in somewhere that cold since their cold-blooded. *Close to the end, when Lazlo figures out that the campers, including Raj and Clam, were up at the tree, you can also see the Squirrel Scouts, some Bean Scouts that are rarely seen, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Ms. Doe, and Ms. Mucus. *Patsy's last name is Smiles. *After Patsy wears her Squirrel Scout uniform, she changes into her safari outfit as well as her hair style. It's also the first time she went with the Jelly scouts and without Nina and Gretchen, even though they both made their cameos along with the others up on a tree. *The names of the two loons are revealed to be Dave and Ping Pong. Ping-Pong's neck is longer and Dave's neck is shorter. * When Lazlo is counting off the campers that has suddenly vanished, he does not mention the Lemmings. Gallery References ru:Змееловы Category:Full ploted episodes Category:Jelly Beans Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes